User blog:Hollyfire53/Fan Fiction Starters
Okay, so everyone knows my problem- too many fanfics (see my userpage). VF gave me great advice- work on one or two of the stories at once, then go back to the others (but you write down your ideas for the other stories). Well, this gave me a great idea- why not write all of my Prologues for the future stories on this page??? Then, when I finish some of my older stories like FOTS, EVTO, HFT, NM, and TS, I can move on to my other ones (finishing Bluestripe and improving AEW and LE), the ones started here as well. So, let me know what you think (and should I continue them, or not)! Prologue 1: Starting Darkness and Shadow Lady Shadow leaned out of her chamber window in the fortress of Salamandastron. She breathed deeply, letting the cool night breeze wash over her. She sighed happily. Shadow was a strange badger, even for Badger Lady. She was all black, without the usual badger-stripe, with glittering silver eyes that missed nothing. Apart from simply looking strange, Shadow could see better at night then during the day, and was better at fighting with a javelin than with a sword. She was also good at persuading her armies to fight when they wanted to give up more than anything else- so it was no surprise that Salamandastron had the largest army in history under Lady Shadow. Most hares were secretly terrified of Lady Shadow, but all were willing to die for their stand-away leader. She was strange, but something drew the young hares to her, no matter if she led them to her death. And while Shadow was well aware of their devotion, there were very few that Shadow truly liked, liked enough to promote to Commander, that is. Nothing higher than a Captain in Shadow's army, and neither had there been anything higher than that- not in many of the hare's lifetimes. Suddenly, an alarm jerked Shadow back to reality. She pulled her head back in through the window and growled, "What is that racket?" The attendant-on-duty called up to her from down below, "Dinnae ye see t'ship yonder, headin' strayt for's, w'thy vermin flaeg flyin'?" Vermin ship! How had she missed it, with her head out the window?? "I'm comin'!" Shadow called down. Sweeping out of the room, she grabbed her helmet and armor, and her long, steel-plated javelin. Shadow looked at the point and smiled. "Jus' sharp enuff f'those vermin!" How would you rate the beginning of Darkness and Shadow? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Prologue 2: Starting Loveless READER DISCRETION ADVISED Crack! The harsh sound of a whip, biting at the flesh of the poor slaves under the weapon, rank through the early day. A loud shriek of despair followed. "No! No! Not my baby!" A mother squirrel, once snow-white, but now stained with blood and dirt, screamed. Her blue eyes were ragged, her tunic torn and bloody, her knife belt hanging, empty, at an impossibly crazy angle, she was obviously nearly about to drop dead. A stoat slavedriver named Sinryk Blacknife cracked the whip again. "Silence!" He was dressed all in black with his whip, and he also had a few hidden blades. His cloak swirled around him and his blue eyes flashed. He held a little squirrelbabe, who was wrapped in a faded and full-of-holes blue blanket. "I ordered for every squirrel babe to be killed, and you disobeyed me!" Another squirrel, huddling in the corner, felt pity for Snowite, the squirrel about to lose her baby, but Amnu, also a once-snow-white squirrel, was smart enough to know that Sinryk would only turn on her. She too had disobeyed the order to kill her baby, and she now clutched that bundle to her chest, blood-and-mud-stained tunic in ragged whips around her. Amnu peeked once inside the bundle, at the little black, Eastern Grey Squirrel that was her son, and smiled sadly at him. A salty tear plopped on his head. Little Jet would never grow up happy, never knowing the freedom of playing all day then coming home and sleeping until the sun was nearly at its highest, before running off to play again. He would never know anything- Nothing but a cold, lonely world, where they were ruled by the dreaded Yunyike Yierspyk, a stoat empress who was never pleased with her slaves, where they were whipped for looking up at the sky and killed for speaking to Sinryk. It was a loveless world, and Amnu wouldn't be surprised if she, and her loving husband, Marni, were dead tomorrow, like Snowite would undoubtedly be. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" It was a long, drawn-out scream of pain that made Amnu wince and Jet stir, and it came from Snowite's baby. The scream was cut short, and Amnu watched a bloody knife withdrawn from the bundle. A cascade of crimson flowed from it, and Sinryk dropped the bundle, kicking the lifeless carcass carelessly over to his mother. Sinryk turned, snarling in an ugly way, at his slaves. "This is what happens when you disobey me!" He kicked at a few slaves as he swept his way back to Yunyike's tent, leaving Snowite screaming in despair. After making sure that Sinryk was gone, and after hiding Jet carefully, Amnu hurried over to her friend. "Will he live?" The squirrel turned her tired, rage-filled, grief-stricken blue eyes over to her lifelong friend. "That ain't the question," she rasped. "The question is, Will I live?" And Snowite's eyes lolled back far into her head, and it slumped to the ground, weighing down Amnu. She looked up in horror to see the rest of the squirrels looking with pity at her. One, Marni, Amnu's husband, a black squirrel with amber eyes and a ragged outfit, turned to Amnu. "We must protect Jet Darksword with our lives," he told everyone solemnly. They nodded back at him. "My poor baby, living so... loveless, like this." Amnu sighed. Marni nodded. "That's the word; loveless." How would you rate the beginning of Loveless? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Should I even finish Loveless, or do you think it'll be too violent/sad? Finish it! Don't finish it. It'll be too much like Skip's Rise to Freedom. I don't give a banana what you do, Holly! Prologue 3: Starting Midnight Storm The moon rose, high and bright, in the frigid night air. A large black shadow lifted his muzzle and inhaled deeply. He growled, his yellow eyes gleaming with satisfaction. The squirrel turned and snarled, "Hurry up female! We got to make Redwall by dawn, or they'll never take that brat!" Another shape, a smaller version of the male, hurried a bit. She held a baby squirrel in her arms. "Why can't he stay with us, Scratch? You can train him, and he can lead the Horde one day!" Scratch turned around and glared daggers at her. He began to reach for his sword, but left it. He whirled back around. "Because." That fool'd never understand. "I don't want him challenging my leadership. He can grow up a brainless fool at that Abbey, and never know of his father. Until I kill him." The eyes glowed like moons. The female clutched her baby to her chest. "No! You-you can't kill your own son!" Scratch whirled again, the sword out this time. "I can! I can kill my own mate!" He took off her head with one swing, and grabbed the babe before his mate's head had hit the ground. Scratch nodded, and sheathed his sword. Almost there! As the Abbey loomed into sight, he began to wish he didn't have all the scars and warpaint on his face; his namesake. Oh well. I'll just leave the brat on the gatesteps. Someone'll find him or he'll die; I don't care. "I'll give you the curse of a name. You will be Storm." With that, Scratch raked his abnormally-long claws down his son's face and back, making it look like a lightning bolt, then left the babe on the gatestep of Redwall Abbey. How would you rate the beginning of ''Midnight Storm? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 What do you think will happen with Storm? He'll turn into another Veil. He'll kill Scratch. He'll become the leader of his Horde. He'll live with a paw in each world until someone gets killed. He'll die on the gatestep and his death will cause a rift. He'll become a loyal Redwaller and ignore Scratch. Should I finish Midnight Storm? Yes. It could get interesting. Yes! I want to know what happens! No. Too much like Outcast of Redwall. WHY DO I CARE ONE WATERMELON?! Category:Blog posts